This invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to exercise devices intended to provide exercise for all major muscle groups in the body.
A myriad of exercise devices and machines have been proposed in the past to provide exercise for the human body. These prior art devices have either provided effective exercise only for some of the major muscle groups in the body or, if they have provided for exercise for all of the major muscle groups, have been unduly expensive and unduly complicated. Further, these prior art devices have provided primarily aerobic, or cardiovascular exercise, while providing little or no anaerobic, or muscle building exercise; or, alternatively, have provided primarily anaerobic exercise and little or no aerobic exercise.